


The Avengers Groupchat

by bookdoof



Series: The Avengers and the Internet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdoof/pseuds/bookdoof
Summary: Peter and Harley make a family groupchat.





	The Avengers Groupchat

_Peter Parker has added Harley the Cowboi, Tin Man, Steeb, Bucky, Black Widow, Bird BOII, Green Genius, Lightning Bolt BOII, Other Bird BOII, and Wanda to the Chat._

**Harley the Cowboi:** we've been over this peter.

**Harley the Cowboi:** Just because I'm from Tennessee does not make me a cowboy.

**Peter Parker:** Cowboi*

**Tin Man:** I regret giving Peter my phone number.

**Peter Parker:** No you don't.

**Tin Man:** True.

**Other Bird BOII:** Why am I the other bird boy?

**Peter Parker:** Boi*

**Peter Parker:** And because Clint was here first.

**Bird BOII:** And bc I'm better.

_Other Bird BOII has left the Chat._

_Peter Parker has added Other Bird BoII into the Chat._

_Peter Parker has changed 'Other Bird BOII' to Sam_

**Peter Parker:** I'm sorry :( _  
_

**Bird BOII:** DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO THE ENEMY!

**Black Widow:** Clint stop being stupid.

**Bird BOII:** I'm never stupid.

_Harley the Cowboi has changed 'Bird BOII' to 'Bird Brain"_

**Harley the Cowboi:**  That's more fitting.

**Tin Man:** Good one kid.

**Bird Brain:** Why can't I change my name back??

**Peter Parker:** Only admins can change the names Mr. Barton.

**Tin Man:** One, you can't go from calling us our nicknames to calling us Mr. and Mrs. Second, who are the admins?

**Peter Parker:** Sorry,  ~~Mr.~~ Tony. 

**Peter Parker:** And it's Harley and I.

**Bucky:** Hello.

**Peter Parker:** Hey Bucky!

**Sam:** Okay, I'm back. I was taking a poop. What took you so long to get here Bucky?

**Bucky:** Me and Steve couldn't figure out how to do this shit.

**Steeb:** Language!

**Harley the Cowboi:** You don't take your phone with you when you poop?

**Sam:** No.

**Tin Man:** Then what do you do?

**Sam:** Poop.

**Wanda:** I do not take my phone to the bathroom when I poop either.

**Bird Brain:** Girls poop?

**Harley the Cowboi:** This is why your name isn't gonna change.

**Bird Brain:** No. I'm sorry. IT WAS A JOKE!

**Lightning Bolt BOII:** What is a BOII?

**Harley the Cowboi:** How does one explain this?

**Peter Parker:** It's just another word for boy.

**Lightning Bolt BOII:** Why does it need another name?

**Peter Parker:** It doesn't we just say it for fun.

**Lightning Bolt BOII:** Ahh.

**Green Genius:** I am flattered that you think I am a genius.

**Peter Parker:** You're welcome Bruce!

**Steeb:** Why do some people have their actual names or nicknames and I'm stuck with Steeb?

**Peter Parker:** Because who else could we call Steeb?

**Harley the Cowboi:** Also because Bucky and Nat could kill us and no one would find our bodies.

**Black Widow:** True, but we wouldn't kill our favorite nephews.

**Bucky:** Exactly, but don't give us stupid names.

**Peter Parker:** Hey! Those names aren't stupid.

**Harley the Cowboi:** We won't.

**Peter Parker:** HARLEY, the names aren't stupid >:[

**Harley the Cowboi:** First of all, never do that again. Second, yes they are.

**Peter Parker:** I am the big sad.

**Bucky:** What?

**Peter Parker:** *heavy sigh* Nothing.

**Bucky:** i don't understand but i'm making cookies so you can stop being the big sad.

**Bird Brain:** Can I have some?

**Bucky:** No.

**Tin Man:** I am the big sad also.

**Bucky:** Stark gets some too.

**Bird Brain:** I am the big sad.

**Bucky:** No.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
